


Broken Promises and Torn Remains

by Crumbles_Of_Reality (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Pre and Post Civil War, Sad, Short, Stony - Freeform, but I love him, tony cannot deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crumbles_Of_Reality
Summary: They were so secure. What could have torn them away so easily? Tony didn't do anything wrong... but his stomach clenched and his eyes stung too often for that to be true. All the evidence was in a small, 1990's phone, anyway.Tony had failed.Tony was a failure.________________________AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a very short oneshot, but it doesn't rush that much. It just shows a little flashback and some times in the future. That's probably confusing, but believe me, it's worth it to read if you love a sad pining Tony.





	Broken Promises and Torn Remains

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that this is SUPER SHORT but it is worth the read!

“Steve?” His voice barely breaks the mark between silence and a whisper, seeping into the darkness in the way dusk falls to night. It’s in the ungodly hours of the morning that he has awoken, trembling in the warm hold of the man holding him and plagued by relentless nightmares every time he closes his eyes. He tries not to say anything, but anxiety builds in his chest until his breathing quickens and he just _has_ to know. So he mutters that one word, the name that means the world to him, hoping that Steve wakes up to hear it and _praying_ he doesn’t.   
“Tony?” Steve’s mouth moves slowly to form that single word, groggy with sleep, and it pressed against the back of Tony’s hair to tickle his head lightly, sending a shudder through the brunet.   
For a moment Tony doesn’t say anything, not wanted Steve to break his grip to further comfort him. He looks down to his chest, still expecting to see a mangled wire and eerie blue light emerging, and nearly cries in relief when all his eyes capture are Steve’s muscled arms wrapped around his waist tightly.   
“You’re not going to leave, right?”   
Oh no, his voice is shaking, and suddenly his eyes are stinging. Steve sits up, and - _no, don’t go_ \- his arms retreat from where they had been protecting Tony.   
By now his eyes have adjusted to the darkness and taken the bright half-moon as a token of gratitude and light. Tony turns to face his love and sees a fierce ice in the deep blue of his eyes.   
“Never, Tony, _never_.” 

Two months later, Steve leaves him for the memory of a man he once knew, chasing blindly after his own tail in a wayward attempt to gain back an old friend  
One month directly after that, he breaks a promise of protection and nearly kills Tony, slamming his shield down on his chest right where the arc reactor once resided. Tony doesn’t want to think about whether he meant to or not. 

One year after Steve and Tony lay in bed, comforting eachother and clinging to promises they could never keep, Tony is crying on the floor, a 90’s cellphone in his left hand and the signed papers that ruined in his life in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
